thefanmadefandomcom-20200214-history
Sweet Apple Acres (Fan Made Series)
Sweet Apple Acres is an upcoming fan made ONA by MTE Network and JP. It takes place in Sweet Apple Acres in Ponyville, following the main protagonist, JP, and progressively makes friends: Voodooblue, Lando, Morgana, and, for a while, Trixie. The show has a planned release date in 2028. Story It takes place in Sweet Apple Acres in Ponyville, following the main protagonist, JP, taking a vacation in Ponyville, and while strolling, he notices a pony named Applejack, in Sweet Apple Acres struggling with her jobs. JP fell in love the moment he saw her, and decided to go up to her and help. Coincidentally, 3 other people show up, Voodooblue, Morgana, and Trixie, with Voodooblue and Morgana, anf JP getting jobs to contribute the place. Soon in the show, a 6th person joins, Lando. Throughout the show, all 5 gain a strong bond. (omitting Trixie due to her forming an addiction for ruling) JP makes songs/albums, Voodooblue drives a tractor, Morgana watches the grounds, Applejack stocks and runs the main store. Characters Voodooblue: Voodooblue, or simply Blue, is a blue/white wolf that contributes to Sweet Apple Acres, and is the deuteragonist of the show, and is one of the most strongest/powerful characters in the whole show, able to gain many powers, like Mastered Ultra Instinct, an elite power. He is extremely obese, and tends to be lazy. He is one of many huge icons in Ponyville, due to defeating Trixie, and JP in the Tournament of Power. He is confident, lazy, and extremely nice and has an overall neutral personality. JP JP is the main protagonist of the show, and is the alter ego of his real self, Jay. Unlike most characters, JP has spells and hexes, taught by Trixie, due to this, he is very powerful. He wears a black bowler hat, a black unbuttoned jacket with a white shirt, and black pants. Unlike most characters, JP is really narcissistic, selfish, and tends to call everyone "fools/foolish fools" except Applejack, and has an overall impolite personality. Morgana Morgana is the side character of the show, and is also one of the weakest in show, using only two guns, and doesn't tend to fight with his paws/claws. He is a huge smoker/alcoholic. He is also a big helper/friend of Voodooblue. He is a black cat with a yellow belt holding his guns, with black boots. Lando Lando is Voodooblue's most dearest friend in the show. He is a gray/white wolf, with a short buttoned red cape. He high autism and has the most calm, polite, and friendly personality in the whole show. He also has the power to go to a very limited Autonomous Ultra Instinct as well. Trixie Trixie is the antagonist of the show. She wears a violet cape and hat, and has mastered almost all types of black magic spells in the whole world, making her extremely powerful. Like JP, she has a very dense and impolite personality. Unlike the characters, Trixie fights repulsively, almost killing an innocent in the Tournament of Power. She also has a crush on JP and tries to put her first before everyone. Applejack Applejack is JP's lover and is the main leader/boss of her place, Sweet Apple Acres. She is a cowboy girl pony, wearing a brown hat and talks in a very country fashion. However, she is one of the weakest in the show, unable to fight, and only uses a "apple cannon". She has a very fierce, but extremely polite personality. Reception Reception is overall acclaim. This show was all a dream in MTE, and told his friend, JP about this, and received acclaim by him, and a good review by MTE's other friends.